This invention relates to a method for enhancing the crystallization rate of high purity amorphous Si.sub.3 N.sub.4 powder, powders produced by such method.
Si.sub.3 N.sub.4 has generated considerable interest recently as a possible substitute for super alloys in applications requiring high strength at elevated temperatures and good resistance to thermal shock and corrosion, an outstanding example of which is turbine engine components. Optimization of the physical properties of this material, particularly high temperature strength and thermal shock resistance holds out the promise of significant increases in the operating temperatures and efficiencies of turbine engines over those possible with super alloy components. Such optimization is dependent upon the ability to produce bodies of high purity and high density.
However, highest densities are at present obtained by hot pressing powders containing significant amounts (several percent) of grain growth inhibitors. See, for example, Powder Metallurgy, 1961, No. 8, p. 145. Thus, achieving both high purity and high density would appear to depend upon the development of pure powders having significantly enhanced reactivity over those presently available.
Copending U.S. Patent Application Ser. No. 436,432, filed Jan. 25, 1974, now abandoned, and assigned to the present assignee describes a technique, for producing high purity fine grain Si.sub.3 N.sub.4 powder, based upon the vapor phase reaction of a silicon halide compound with ammonia. This powder possesses a purity of at least 99.9 percent, an average grain size below 1.0 microns and an adsorbed oxygen content typically less than 4 percent by weight which may be subsequently reduced to less than 1 percent by heating the powder in dry nitrogen or other non-reactive atmosphere. In addition, the powder is characterized as being in the amorphous state, and is often at least partly crystallized by heating in a non-reactive atmosphere at a temperature within the range of about 1500.degree. C. to 1600.degree. C. for several hours in order to enhance the formation of the alpha polymorph of silicon nitride. The crystallized material is then consolidated and formed into dense polycrystalline bodies by conventional means such as mixing with appropriate binders, presintering and either cold pressing to compacts, followed by sintering the compacts to achieve densification, or hot pressing in the conventional manner.
It would be particularly advantageous in the commercial production of such crystallized powders if the crystallization rate could be increased, thereby enabling shorter heat treatment times or lower heat treatment temperatures or both, and use of less refractory or less chemically inert containers.